Believing In A Truth
by Sabrina
Summary: During the Episode All Or Nothing, Marguerite does some thinking.


Believing In A Truth  
  
By Sabrina  
  
Disclaimer: The Lost World and all it's properties don't belong to me and never will. I am using them just for fun.  
  
A/N: I did this after watching The Episode All Or Nothing For the Millionth time. This is the first time I have ever wrote a Lost World fic, so please be kind and review.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I heard Tribune tell me that Summerlee went over the waterfall but I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't fair. So I denied it. Blocked it out of my mind and hid my fears behind sarcastic remarks when Roxton asked me if anything was wrong.  
  
Typical me, push anyone away that tried to help. But somehow Summerlee had gotten through my defenses from the very beginning. At first I didn't know how, and I was scared. I tried even harder to push him away, but it didn't work. Then I tried ignoring him. There is only so much a person can take of being ignored before they left you alone too, but that didn't work either. Eventually I just stopped trying and let him in. Stupid me.  
  
Tribune brought us to the stop where he said he say Summerlee fall over the edge. All the way there I had been trying to deny the fact. Telling myself if he did go over the waterfall then it was only a small one. Or maybe the water at the bottom was deep enough to cushion his fall. I mean Roxton, Malone and Challenger survived a fall from the bridge. Couldn't it be possible that Summerlee also was the recipient of a miracle survival. I couldn't delude myself anymore once I say the waterfall It was huge.  
  
Some tears escaped my eyes even though I tried to hide it. I turned my head away from my friends, but unfortunately that made my feeling evident of Tribune. He looked at me for a second. Almost as if he was reading my thoughts then he spoke, "Save your tears Marguerite. They say it's a way of the Platue."  
  
I though about this for a second. Could it really be true. Could Summerlee have gotten off the Platue before the rest of us? I could just see the old man now. Standing at the bottom, just having dragged himself out of the water. He would look up to the top and you would almost be able to see his wish to be back with us. He would then sit there for a little while, before he would decide to go check out the surroundings. I clung to that dream.  
  
In all my dreaming of Summerlee's miraculous survival I almost missed Malone's next words. I quickly wiped my eyes before I looked at him. I really had to stare right at him to hear over the roar of the waterfall and I didn't want anyone to see that I had been crying. It would have been embarrassing. It was bad enough that Tribune had already seen, I couldn't give Roxton reason to tease me. I just might not be able to keep up our usual verbal sparring.  
  
I caught the end of Malone's sentence, "...you serious?"  
  
But heard Tribune's next sentence loud and clear. "No one ever came back to confirm it but..."  
  
I almost laughed at Tribune. Of course no one would ever come back to confirm it. Who would ever want to be on the Platue when they could have the wonders of the world at their fingers. I took one last look down at the waterfall before I made up my mind. I could choose to believe that Summerlee had died, or I could believe that he was alive and well. Or at least alive. This made me feel a little better. A little.  
  
Roxton must have also decided to believe Summerlee was alive because they next sentence out of him was his typical joke, "Well, that would be a grand joke if someone made it home before us."  
  
They all took one more look down at the bottom of the falls, but I hung back. My mind was already made up and nothing was going to change it. Summerlee was alive, and in a couple months he would find a way back England. He might even find a way to mount a rescue mission. If only we could find a way back that was a little less dangerous.  
  
We slowly walked back to land and Roxton came next to me. We hung back, watching the rest. Malone slung a arm around Veronica while she cried silently. Maybe she couldn't believe he was alive. Roxton came and put his arm around me and suddenly I felt a lot safer. I did believe Summerlee was alive, but I didn't mind being comforted. I missed Summerlee and would likely miss him for as long as he remained gone.  
  
Wherever you are Summerlee, come back to us soon. 


End file.
